Forgetful Fifi
by cartoonfan93
Summary: When a prank goes horribly wrong, Fifi gets knocked unconscious & wakes up with no memory of anything, including herself. Can the others figure out a way to restore Fifi's memory? Oh, what do you think?
1. A turn for the worst

It's a Monday morning in Acme Acres, and the sun is starting to blanket the city with its light as it slowly rises up from the horizon. In a two-story white house lies a tan cat with short brown hair, all curled up in bed.  
The cat, named Cliff Evans, is sound asleep, with an alarm clock that says 6:59 AM sitting on the table next to him, along with his glasses, which were given to him by Geddy Lee, his biggest idol & friend.  
Cliff's room is plastered with Rush posters, some of them being album covers, a few of them have pictures of the band, and a couple with famous logos such as the starman from 2112 & the caravan from Clockwork Angels.  
The clock on Cliff's table started ringing as it reached 7:00 AM. The tan cat slowly reached out with his eyes still closed & clicked a button on the clock, silencing it. Cliff brought his arm back as he opened his eyes & groaned.  
"I hate Mondays", Cliff grumbled. After a moment, he unwrapped his blanket & changed from his pajamas to his regular clothes.  
Cliff ran downstairs & sat down at the kitchen table, eating a bowl of Temmie Flakes & reading some notes he wrote down in his notebook.  
His mother, Marie, entered the room, wearing a bathrobe & slippers. "Good morning, pookie", she said to Cliff.  
"Good morning", Cliff replied, before he took a bite from his cereal.  
"What are you looking at?"  
"Some notes I took about the Snakes & Arrows album. We're nearly done with it, we've just a couple of songs left to complete."  
Cliff is referring to the album he's making with Furrball & Calamity, as part of a Rush tribute band named The Subdivisions. The trio has covered all the albums Rush released up to this point, and right now, they are working on Rush's penultimate album, Snakes & Arrows.  
"Glad to hear that", Marie said. "What songs are you working on?"  
"Bravest Face, Good News First, and We Hold On. It's kinda difficult, because Rush never played those songs live."  
"Well, keep practicing, I'm sure you'll get it soon."  
"Of course, the other songs were much easier, especially the instrumentals."  
"Yeah?"  
"In fact, Snakes & Arrows is the only Rush album to have multiple instrumental songs."  
"Really?"  
"Yep. Hope, The Main Monkey Business, and Malignant Narcissism."  
"Interesting."  
As soon as Cliff finished his breakfast, he brushed his teeth, grabbed his backpack, iPod, skateboard, and put on his glasses, before he headed out the door.  
"See you later, mom", Cliff said.  
"Have a good day, sweetie", Marie replied, before Cliff shut the door. He placed on his earphones & selected the song Malignant Narcissism, then started riding his skateboard down to Acme Looniversity.

As Cliff arrived at his destination, he picked up his skateboard & removed his earphones, as he spotted Furrball & Fifi approaching from the opposite side of the sidewalk.  
"Hey guys", Cliff greeted.  
"Bonjour, Clifford", Fifi replied. "How are vous today?"  
"I'm good, thanks. How about you?"  
"We're doing fine", Furrball said.  
"So, how about finishing up the Snakes & Arrows album, Lerxst?"  
"Yeah, let's do this."  
The trio started up the steps & Cliff held the door open for Furrball & Fifi. They all went inside, and spotted Calamity & Cosette chatting with each other.  
"Hey Pratt", Cliff greeted.  
"Hello", Calamity responded as Furrball & Fifi opened their lockers.  
"I'll meet you guys in class", Cliff said, before he walked off to his 1st period class with Bugs Bunny.  
Cliff opened the door to the classroom, but all of a sudden, he felt water splashed all over him & heard a metallic THUNK! Cliff stood there, all soaking wet & angry.  
"Oops!", Buster exclaimed. "Sorry, Cliff."  
"What is this, Wet Cat Day?"  
"I didn't mean to get you wet. That was meant for Plucky."  
"Well, good job", Cliff said as he removed his backpack & took his shirt off to wring the water out.  
"I'll go ahead & refill the bucket", Babs said as she picked up the bucket.  
"Thanks, Babs", Buster said, before the pink bunny left the room. Cliff put his shirt back on & used it to wipe his glasses.  
"So what's this all about?", the tan cat asked.  
"I'm trying to prove to Plucky that I can be just as great a toon as Bugs Bunny."  
"By playing a prank on him?"  
"Not just that, but by pulling off as many tricks as possible & see how many he won't see coming."  
"Well, I certainly didn't see it coming, that's for sure."  
A couple moments later, Babs returned with the pail full of water.  
"Here ya go, Buster", she said as she handed the bucket over.  
"Thank you", Buster replied as he placed a ladder next to the door & climbed up with the bucket in his hand. "Is Plucky coming yet?"  
"Nope, I haven't seen him yet."  
As Buster carefully placed the bucket on top of the door, it suddenly opened again. The bucket tipped forward & Buster caught it, but it still spilled water on Furrball, who just entered the room with Fifi.  
"What is this, Wet Cat Day?", Furrball asked as he stood there, dripping.  
"Sorry, Furrball", Buster said, unaware that he accidentally removed his hand from the bucket, causing it to fall & land squarely on Fifi's head, which made everyone gasp.  
The purple skunk immediately went dizzy, as she rocked back & forth with stars circling around her head.  
"Le ow", Fifi said, before she fell backward to the floor, unconscious.


	2. Who's Fifi?

"Fifi?", Furrball said. "Fifi, wake up."  
Fifi is lying on the floor with everyone surrounding her, and slowly, but surely, she opened her eyes & saw everyone looking down at her.  
"Are you okay, Fifi?", Babs asked.  
"'Fifi'?", the purple skunk said. "Who's Fifi?"  
Everyone reacted in surprise & fear, with a few of the toons gasping.  
"Where am I? What's going on here? Who are you people?!"  
"Oh no", Furrball exclaimed. "She lost her mind!"  
"Like, she lost her accent too", Shirley pointed out.  
"We need to take her to the nurse's office, pronto!", Buster suggested.

A few minutes later at the nurse's office, Fifi is sitting on a bed, while the rest of the toons stood by her. The door opened & Granny entered the room.  
"Good morning, Fifi", Granny greeted.  
"Who?", Fifi asked.  
"Who's on first", Plucky said.  
"What?", Cliff said in confusion.  
"What's on second."  
"I don't know..."  
"I don't know's on third."  
"Plucky!", Everyone shouted at the green duck.  
"Sorry."  
After a moment, Granny asked, "What seems to be the problem here?"  
Buster explained, "Fifi got hit on the head by a bucket & lost her memory."  
"She hasn't got a clue who she is", Babs commented.  
"I see", Granny said, before she approached Fifi. "Fifi, do you know who I am?"  
"No."  
"Do you know where you are?"  
"No."  
"Are you hurt anywhere?"  
"My head hurts."  
"Do you know why your head hurts?"  
"No."  
Furrball looked on in worry. Shirley was right; Fifi did lose her accent along with her memory. She usually says 'non' instead of 'no'.  
"What the last thing you remember?", Granny continued.  
"I...", Fifi started. "I don't know."  
"Fifi", Furrball stepped forward in front of his girlfriend. "Do you know who I am?"  
Fifi looked at Furrball for a moment, before she said, "No, I don't."  
"Do you know who any of us are?", Babs asked.  
"No."  
"Oh dear", Granny said. "This looks serious."  
"What can we do?", Furrball asked.  
"Well, there are a couple of solutions to cure someone with amnesia."  
"Okay, what are they?"  
"One, for a toon like Fifi, a hit on the head can wipe out your memories, but it can restore them too."  
"Wait, you mean...hitting Fifi on the head again will turn her back to normal?"  
"It can work sometimes."  
"Oh no! Once is bad enough, I will not let my girl get hit a second time!"  
"I know it sounds bad, but it's the quickest way to cure her."  
"Nope! Not gonna happen!"  
"Just out of curiosity", Buster stepped in, "what are the odds of Fifi regaining her memories from being hit on the head?"  
Granny replied, "I would say...65%."  
"That's too low for me", Furrball commented. "Come on, there has to be another solution."  
"Well, the only other option I'd recommend is to try jogging Fifi's memory."  
"How do we do zhat?", Cosette asked.  
"By reminding her who she is, who you are, what she likes, what she hates, and so on & so forth. It'll be a lot slower, but definitely harmless."  
"How do we start?", questioned Babs.  
"You can start by introducing yourselves to Fifi."  
"Okay", Buster said, before he turned to Fifi. "Hey, Fifi."  
"Are you talking to me?", Fifi asked.  
"Yes. Would you like to know who we are?"  
"Sure, I guess."  
"I'm Buster Bunny."  
"And I'm Babs Bunny", Babs said, before both bunnies concluded, "No relation."  
"Nice to meet you two. Wh-who am I?"  
Buster explained, "Your name is Fifi La Fume. You were born & raised in Paris, France, before you moved here to Acme Acres."  
"Really?", Fifi asked.  
"Yeah", Babs said. "In fact...", Babs pulled out her cell phone & scrolled through her pictures, before she came across a picture of herself, Fifi, and Shirley.  
"This is you right here", Babs pointed at Fifi in the picture as she showed her the image.  
"That's what I look like?", Fifi wondered.  
"Yup."  
"I do not look like that."  
"Yes you do. Come over here."  
Babs led Fifi to a mirror at the side of the room. Once Fifi saw her own reflection, she emitted an ear-piercing scream, which cracked the mirror.  
"I'm a skunk!", Fifi exclaimed. "Why didn't anyone tell me I'm a skunk?!"  
Furrball was left completely dumbfounded upon what he just heard.  
"We got to change her back", the blue cat said.  
"What are we supposed to do?", asked Hamton.  
Calamity commented, "If Fifi can't accept the fact that she's a skunk, then I don't think jogging her memory is going to work."  
"Do you have any better suggestions?", Furrball asked.  
"Not that I can think of at the moment, unfortunately."  
Meanwhile, Plucky is speaking very slowly to Fifi.  
"Hel...lo...Fi...fi...my...name...is...Pluc...ky. Do...you...un...der...stand?"  
"Yes, I understand, Clucky", Fifi said, which made the green mallard flinch in annoyance.  
"I do not like zhis at all", Cosette chirped. "Poor, poor Fifi."  
"Don't worry, Cosette", spoke Cliff, "I'm sure we'll find a way to fully restore Fifi's memory. Without causing any further damage to her, of course."  
"The sooner, the better", Furrball commented.  
Hamton then appraoched Fifi & greeted, "Hi, Fifi."  
"Yuck!", Fifi exclaimed. "Keep away from me, you disgusting pig!"  
Fifi backed away from Hamton, who stood there with a look of disbelief on his face.  
"Well, that could've gone better", he commented.  
"Hey, uh, Fifi", Furrball started.  
"Yes, Mister...?", Fifi said.  
"Furrball. Call me Furrball."  
"Okay."  
"Say, would you like me to show you around & try to help you regain yourself?"  
"I guess, sure."  
Furrball tried to take Fifi's hand, but the purple skunk pulled it away from him.  
"Personal space", Fifi commented.  
"Oh, sorry", Furrball replied. "Just...come with me."  
Fifi followed the blue cat out of the room, as the rest of the toons remained behind.  
"I really hope Furrball knows what he's doing", Buster started.  
"So do I", Babs commented. "I really don't like the situation here."  
"Like, she's a totally different person or some junk", spoke Shirley.  
"She no longer has her accent", Cliff explained. "I heard her say 'mister' instead of 'monsieur'."  
Plucky then said, "And she called me 'Clucky'!"  
"Plus, she called me a disgusting pig", Hamton exclaimed. "I am not disgusting, nor a pig!"  
"Well, then what are you?", Calamity asked.  
Hamton raised a finger to make an explanation, but then realization hit him as his hand went limp.  
"Got me there", Hamton said.


	3. Jogging Fifi's memory

Down the hall, Furrball is leading Fifi to their next class, which is smellology with Pepe Le Pew.  
Furrball then stopped & faced Fifi. "Now, Fifi, I want you to listen to me very closely. I'm here to help you remember who you are. I know you have a lot of questions about what's going on around you, but if you need answers, you can always ask me. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, I understand", Fifi replied.  
"Good. Do you have any questions?"  
"Yes. What is this place? Where are we going right now?"  
"This is Acme Looniversity, it's a school for toons like you & me. We're here to learn to be like the Looney Tunes. Do you know who they are?"  
"No."  
"I didn't think so. Well, you'll get to meet one of them in a bit. Right now, we're heading to our next class. Our teacher's name is Pepe Le Pew, and he's also a skunk, just like you."  
"Is that so? Are we, what's the word, related?"  
"That's...a good question, actually. No, but he is your mentor. You're trying to be like him, if you get what I'm saying."  
"So, am I like a younger counterpart of him?"  
"Yes, exactly! See, you're starting to remember things, huh?"  
"Actually, I was just making wild guesses."  
"Oh. Well, it's a start. Come on, let's go in."  
Furrball led Fifi into Pepe's classroom, where the toony skunk is seen sitting at his desk.  
"Good morning, you two", Pepe greeted with a smile.  
"Good morning, Professor Le Pew", Furrball replied.  
Fifi stood confused for a second, before she said, "Uh, g-good morning."  
Pepe's smile slowly faded from his face as he looked on in suspicion & concern. He noticed right away that Fifi's accent was missing & that her behavior is a bit out of place.  
"Are vous okay, Fifi? You seem a bit, how you say, odd."  
"Oh, uhh...", Fifi stood there, not knowing what to say. Furrball immediately stepped in.  
"She's not her usual self, sir. She got hit in the head & lost her memory of things."  
"Uh oh", Pepe said. "She has amnesia, no?"  
"Yeah, so...I'll do my best to make sure she won't be any trouble."  
"Do not worry, Monsieur Furrball, I'm sure she'll make eet through zhis class no problem."  
Furrball chuckled nervously & said, "I sure hope so."  
As Furrball & Fifi took their seats, the rest of the toons entered the room & started for their seats.  
"Hello, Fifi", Plucky greeted.  
"Hi there, Chucky", Fifi responded, which made Plucky flinch in annoyance again.  
"It's 'Plucky'."  
"Hey, Fifi", Buster started. "How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay, I guess", the purple skunk said.  
"Is she starting to remember things?", Buster asked Furrball.  
"Uhh, a little."  
Heather then suggested, "Y'know, it would be better if we just conked her on the head and-"  
"No!", Furrball shouted, which made Heather jump in surprise. "I mean, I don't want her to get hurt again. I'd rather take things slow & painless."  
"Okay, if you insist."  
Once the toons all took a seat, Pepe spoke up.  
"Good morneeng, class."  
"Good morning, Prefessor Le Pew", the toons responded.  
"Today, we are goeeng to do somezhing a petite different. Vous are goeeng to make your own fragrance of love weez scientific chemistry."  
The toons all responded with interest & excitement.  
"I know vous all weell have a marvelous time weez zhis experiment, especially you, Calamity."  
"You got that right", Calamity said with a smile.  
"So, I want vous all to grab some goggles, gloves, and aprons from zhe closet, while I pass out zhe chemistry sets."  
The toons all got out of their seats & went up to the supply closet, while Pepe carried a stack of boxes & set them down one by one on each table.  
"Ooh!", Fifi said after bumping into Plucky. "Pardon me, Bucky."  
"It's 'Plucky'!", the green duck exclaimed in an irritated tone.  
"Move over, ya dorks!", Monty demanded, shoving Furrball & Fifi out of the way.  
"Hey!", Furrball shouted as he turned to the human toon. "Why must you be such a jerk?"  
"Why must you look like a greasy mop?"  
"HEY!"  
"What eez going on here?", Pepe intervened.  
"Monty's provoking me again."  
"Then stop standing in my way, idiot!"  
"Moron!"  
"Fish breath!"  
"Stupid-head!"  
"Garbage eater!"  
"Monkey face!"  
"Zhat eez enough, both of vous!", Pepe yelled. "Grab your supplies & take a seat!"  
Without another word, Monty & Furrball grabbed their things before they headed back to their tables.  
"Who was that boy?", Fifi asked Furrball.  
"That's Montana Max. He thinks he's better than everyone because", Furrball finished his sentence in a mocking tone, "he's filthy, stinking rich."  
"Is he always so rude to people?"  
Furrball scoffed & replied, "You have no idea. I mean, you would have an idea if you didn't lose your memory. I mean...never mind."  
Once Furrball & Fifi took their seats, Fifi spotted Elmyra coming down toward them.  
"Who is that?", Fifi asked, pointing at Elmyra, which made Furrball jump in alarm.  
"That's Elmyra Duff. She's much worse than Monty."  
"How so?"  
Before Furrball could answer Fifi's question, Elmyra apporached the couple & said, "Hello, my cute little kitty-witties."  
Furrball groaned in worry, before Fifi asked Elmyra, "Are you talking to us?"  
"Yes", Elmyra said, before she started to reach out to the cat & skunk. But Furrball quickly swung his claws at Elmyra & hissed at her, which made the human toon step back in fear.  
"If you touch me or my girlfriend, I will slice you up like bread."  
"Hey!", Fifi interjected. "That's no way to talk to a girl." Furrball was left dumbfounded at what he just heard; Fifi is defending Elmyra, the one person they both hate. But Fifi is currently unaware of their hatred toward the human toon.  
Fif then turned to Elmyra & said, "I'm sorry, have we met before?"  
"Uhhh...", Elmyra started, feeling confused, "I'm sure we have."  
"What's your name?"  
"Elmyra."  
"Well, Elmyra. I apologize if my friend here is being rude to you. I'm not sure what his problem is."  
Furrball stared at Fifi with his mouth wide open in shock & disbelief. As of right now, he's really hoping that Fifi & Elmyra don't become friends.  
The blue cat then snapped out of his appalled mood & said to Elmyra, "Don't you have an assignment to do?"  
"Yeah, I do", the human toon said, before she turned to leave. She then said to herself, "I must be dreaming."  
"Okay, class", Pepe started, "what I want you to do eez create zhe fragrance of a rose using zhe equipment een front of vous. Of course, you may use your books or your notes to help yourself. And keep een mind, none of zhis is dangerous, so don't be afraid of anytheeng. Are zhere any questions?"  
After a moment of silence, Pepe concluded, "Alright, let's get to work."  
The class then started their assignments, with most of them taking out their books or notes, while a few of them, namely Calamity, went straight to work.  
While Furrball is searching for his notes, Fifi spoke up. "Excuse me, uh..."  
"Furrball", Furrball said.  
"Right. Why were you being mean to that little girl?"  
Furrball placed his notes on the desk & replied, "I told you, she's much worse than Monty."  
"How so? She looks sweet & innocent to me."  
"Yeah, well, looks can be deceiving. She enjoys torturing animals. She keeps them trapped in tiny cages, and she literally squeezes the life out of them. And the worst part is, she too stupid to know what she's doing. She's dumber than those who can't count to three."  
"Oh dear. That's terrible. Has she ever given you trouble?"  
"You bet your bottom she did", Furrball started thinking back at all the times Elmyra treated him miserably, which made him cringe.  
"What did she do to you?"  
Furrball chuckled sarcastically & said, "We'll be here all day if I told you everything that happened."  
After a couple minutes elapsed, Calamity & Cosette beckoned Pepe to his desk & showed him the work they done. The fragrance the coyote & skunk made produced the perfect aroma of a rose.  
"Ah, c'est marvelous, Calamity & Cosette!", Pepe commented. "Well done!"  
"Merci, Professor Le Pew", Cosette said.  
Meanwhile, Fowlmouth accidentally knocked over a vial that stored his experiment, which spilled all over his notes. This started to make the little chicken grow enraged, as his head turned red.  
"Oh, sacre bleu!", Pepe exclaimed. "Take cover, everyone!"  
All the students covered their ears, except for Fifi, who's curious about what's going on.  
"Fifi, cover up!", Furrball directed the purple skunk.  
"What for?"  
"Just do it!"  
As Fifi placed her fingers into her ears, Pepe ran up to a lever that said, "FOR EMERGENCY ONLY!", and pulled it. A large, see-through box started from the ceiling & lowered toward Fowlmouth, who reached his bursting point.  
"DAD-GUM IT, I SPILLED MY-"  
The glass box completely covered Fowlmouth & his desk, just in time for it to completely mute out the little chicken as he started swearing in absolute anger.  
"Le whew!", Pepe sighed in relief. "Okay, eet eez safe now."  
The students uncovered their ears, as Fowlmouth continued his swearing episode inside the large glass container, which continued muting him.  
"What is up with him?", Fifi asked Furrball.  
"That's Fowlmouth. He has a nasty habit of speaking only in profanity."  
"Why?"  
"I don't know", Furrball shrugged. "That's just the way he is."  
"And that is why I don't date poultry", Shirley commented.  
Fifi then asked, "How is he yelling without making any sound?"  
"That glass box is sound-proof", Calamity explained. "It prevents sound waves from going in or out of the box. We have one for every class Fowlmouth attends."  
Soon, the little chicken exhausted himself as he started panting. Pepe then flipped the lever up, which raised the glass box back up into the ceiling. Everyone can now hear Fowlmouth's panting.  
"Are vous okay, Monsieur Fowlmouth?", Pepe asked.  
"Yeah, I'm cool."  
"Okay. Let's get back to work, everyone."  
The students all resumed working on their experiments, except for Calamity & Cosette, who finished theirs before everyone else, as usual. The grey coyote opened his notebook & Cosette started listening to some music on her iPod, all while everyone else continued working.  
After nearly 10 minutes went by, Hamton & Plucky beckoned Pepe over to their table.  
Pepe took a sniff & said, "Not bad. However, eet eez zhe smell of a sunflower, not a rose."  
"What?!", Plucky said in surprise. "How the heck did we get a sunflower?" Hamton started looking through their notes, wondering where they went wrong.  
Meanwhile, Furrball & Fifi just finished with their experiment, which turned into a bright pink color.  
"Professor Le Pew", Furrball started, "I think we did it."  
Pepe went up to Furrball & sniffed into the beaker.  
"Mon goodness, eet eez perfect! Just like Calamity & Cosette's fragrance! Well done, you two."  
"Thank you", Furrball said with a smile. Elsewhere, Sweetie & Sneezer finished their experiment, which was colored yellow instead of red.  
Sneezer took a sniff, but this made Sweetie feel nervous.  
"Uh, Sneezer, I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
"Uh oh", the little mouse started. "Ahh...AHHHH...AHHHHHHHHHHHH-CHOO!"  
The force of the sneeze sent everything on their desk flying all over the place, with beakers shattering upon falling to the floor.  
"Bless me", the little mouse giggled. Buster got up & sniffed the yellow substance on the floor that made Sneezer sneeze.  
"Goldenrod. Just as I suspected. Sneezer's allergic to goldenrod."  
After the remaining students finished with their work, the bell rang, and everyone gathered their supplies & left the room for their next classes.  
"So where are we going now?", Fifi asked Furrball.  
But before Furrball could answer, Elmyra called out, "Hey!"  
Furrball & Fifi turned to the human toon. "Hello, Emily", Fifi greeted.  
"It's 'Elmyra'."  
"Right. Sorry. I like that bow tie."  
"Thank you", Elmyra giggled. "If you want, I can trade it for yours."  
"Am I wearing a bow tie?" Fifi reached up & felt the pink bow in her hair. "Oh, so I am."  
"Wanna trade?"  
"Sure!"  
Elmyra & Fifi removed their bows & swapped them. Elmyra put Fifi's bow in her hair & admired it with a smile on her face.  
"I've always wanted a pretty pink bow", the human toon said. Fifi then put Elmyra's bow in her hair, all while Furrball looked on in complete shock.  
"How do I look?", Fifi asked.  
"You look nice", Elmyra said.  
"Thank you."  
"Wanna be friends?", Elmyra extended a hand out toward Fifi.  
Furrball jumped upon hearing that question. Seeing his girlfriend act friendly toward their biggest enemy was unbearable to watch, but the two of them being legit friends? He ain't gonna let that happen!  
"Yes, let's be-", Fifi started for Elmyra's hand, but Furrball jumped in.  
"No way!", the blue cat exclaimed.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm not gonna let the two of you become friends!"  
"Oh, push off!", Fifi shoved Furrball aside & to the floor. "I can be friends with whoever I want!"  
Fifi then shook Elmyra's hand, and the two off them walked off together.  
"Oh boy!", Elmyra exclaimed. "We're gonna be the best of friends!"  
The two girls giggled as Furrball looked on with his mouth wide open. It's like his worst nightmare come true.  
He knew for certain that jogging Fifi's memory isn't going to work. The only other option is to whack her on the head & hope that that will somehow turn her back to normal.  
But he isn't gonna choose that option. Surely, there must be a third option that could work.  
"Sacre bleu", Furrball said, feeling completely puzzled & worried.


	4. I remember moi!

Furrball frantically ran around the halls. Instead of going to his next class, he's looking for someone who might help him with his current situation.  
Gogo Dodo, who's on patrol as hall monitor & dressed up as a police officer, saw the blue cat running down the hall.  
"Halt!", Gogo said in a gruffy voice, holding his hand up to Furrball. "No running in the hall!"  
"Gogo!", Furrball started. "Have you seen Calamity?"  
"Do you have a pass?"  
"Uhh...no?"  
"Then you shall not wander through these halls! Head straight to class!"  
"Ugh, I don't have time for this!"  
Furrball walked right past Gogo & continued his search for Calamity. Suddenly, Gogo jumped in front of Furrball & duplicated himself to form a barricade in front of the blue cat. The real Gogo stood facing Furrball, while his clones are blocking off the halls behind him.  
"You cannot go any further without a hall pass!", Gogo said, still speaking in his gruffy voice. Furrball grabbed Gogo, twisted him into a ball, then bowled him into his clones, who all screamed in fear.  
Once Gogo rolled into the wall of his clones, they all tumbled like bowling pins & cleared Furrball's path to the rest of the halls. The blue cat dusted his hands & continued down the hall.  
But then, Gogo appeared in front of him again. This time he's wearing a grey robe, a long white beard, a grey conical hat, and holding a sword in one hand & a staff in the other.  
" **YOU...SHALL NOT...PASS!** ", Gogo exclaimed as he raised his staff & sword above his head, then slammed them into the floor. Nothing happened.  
Furrball looked on with a face of disbelief, one ear flattened. "Have you ever done this before?"  
"I have. Yes", Gogo said in his regular voice.  
"Oh yeah? How many times?"  
"Once. Including now."  
Furrball sighed in exasperation. "Get out of my way, you fool!", the blue cat shoved Gogo aside & continued walking forward. The blue cat then heard a door open to his right.  
Down that hall, he spotted Calamity coming out of the restroom.  
"Calamity!", Furrball shouted. Calamity turned to Furrball as he ran up to the grey coyote in a blink of an eye, leaving behind an ember trail.  
"Jeez!", Calamity said, startled. "You scared the heck out of me."  
"Buddy, you gotta help me. It's imperative!"  
"I can't help you right now, I need to get back to class." Calamity then noticed something. "Where's Fifi?"  
"That's the thing; she's befriended Elmyra."  
"She WHAT?!"  
"I'm not even close to joking. She's refusing to listen to me. We gotta change her back lickety-split!"  
"You should've bopped her on the head while you had the chance."  
Furrball grabbed Calamity by his chest & spoke into his face, "I will not have my girl take another hit! Once has caused enough damage!"  
"Yeah, but another hit could reverse the damage."  
"I'm not taking any risks."  
"Can you put me down, please?"  
"I need- sorry." Furrball released Calamity & resumed speaking. "I need a third option, and you're the only one I can turn to."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Well, don't you have any gadgets that can restore someone's memory?"  
"No. Nothing I built is capable of doing that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to class, and you should do the same."  
"But Cal-"  
"No buts. We can discuss this later."  
Calamity walked off as Furrball looked on blankly. He sure hoped that hitting Fifi's head won't be his only option. He doesn't want her to get hurt again, even if it means returning her back to the girl he knew & loved.  
Suddenly, Furrball heard a voice behind him shout, "Halt!"  
The blue cat turned, then yowled in fear, his eyes popping out of their sockets, before he fled down the hall. Gogo, who's now back in his hall monitor clothing, is chasing after the blue cat with a couple of his clones morphed into German shepherds, barking viciously.  
"Freeze, dirtbag!", Gogo ordered in his gruffy voice, as he & his dogs are in hot pursuit of the blue cat.

Later on, Furrball met up with Calamity & Cliff at the auditorium, who are both already set up to play some music.  
"Hey Lersxt", Cliff greeted. "How goes it?"  
"Terrible", Furrball replied. "Fifi's become friends with Elmyra, despite all of my warnings."  
Cliff made a face of confusion. "Is...that a bad thing?"  
"Of course it's a bad thing, you imbecile!"  
"Okay, okay! Calm the heck down. I don't know Elmyra as much as you guys."  
Furrball took a moment to relax. "I'm sorry. I'm just stressed out over what's been going on today. I'm really desperate to have my sweetheart back."  
"Well, why don't you-"  
"Without hitting her on the head."  
"Well, what else can you do? I mean, there's no other option, Furrball."  
"There has to be another option. There must be!" Furrball started pacing back & forth, trying his hardest to think of a solution that can restore Fifi without causing any more harm.  
Then, he snapped his fingers as a thought came to his head. "I got it!", the blue cat said before he turned to Calamity. "Hey Cal."  
"Yeah?"  
"Remember the time Fifi's fur was blue & you used that machine to restore her back to her original colors?"  
"I do remember. What about it?"  
"Can't you use that machine to restore her memories?"  
Calamity thought for a moment. "You know, I think we can do that. Yeah, that might actually work!"  
A look of pure joy appeared on Furrball's face. It seems that he has found the third option he hoped for.  
"That's great!", Furrball exclaimed. "We'll do that after school, right?"  
"Absolutely", Calamity replied. But then, a thought just occurred to him. "Oh, wait a minute..."  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's not gonna work."  
"Why not?"  
"Because my machine is built to restore people's appearances, not memories."  
"Well, can't you modify it to have it restore Fifi's memories?"  
"Ummm...well...I'll see what I can do."

Later after school, the toons all scattered around to look for Fifi. Some of them are searching the halls, while the other are looking around the campus. Eventually, Plucky found Fifi talking with Elmyra, with their bows still switched.  
"Hey, Fifi!", Plucky called out.  
"Oh, hello Lucky", Fifi greeted.  
"It's- forget it. I need you to come with me."  
"Why?"  
"Because it's important. Now let's go."  
"Can she come with us?", Fifi pointed to Elmyra.  
"Why do you want her to come along?"  
"Because we're best friends!", Elmyra exclaimed as she hugged Fifi tight, Fifi making a pained expression.  
"We may have to work on your hugs", Fifi said to Elmyra, who released the purple skunk.  
"Fine", Plucky sighed in disdain. "If it means I don't have to drag your stinky butt all the way to Calamity's lab, then she can come."  
"A lab?", Fifi asked. "We're going to a laboratory?"  
"Yes, because Calamity wants to do an experiment with you."  
"Ooh! What kind of experiment?"  
"You'll see soon enough."

Later on, the toons all gathered in Calamity's lab, next to a machine that a few find familiar. It has four pods made of kitchen stoves all connected side-by-side, with a few van-de-graff generators on top of them, and a control panel on one end of the device.  
Calamity used this device before on four of the toons, including Fifi, after their misadventures in Willy Wombat's chocolate factory.  
However, Calamity did some quick modifications on the device that'll help restore Fifi's memories back to the way they were before.  
"Step in, Fifi", Calamity instructed the purple skunk.  
"Is this safe?", she asked.  
"I can assure you it won't hurt a bit. You may feel a bit numb, but it's absolutely harmless."  
"Come on, Fifi", Furrball spoke, "it's the only way to turn you back to who you really are."  
"Okay", Fifi said. "Here goes nothing."  
Fifi stepped inside one of the pods, before Calamity pressed a button on the console that closed them all.  
"Okay, so", Calamity started, "what time was it when Fifi lost her memory?"  
"It was before school started", Buster said.  
"Okay, I'll set it to 8 o'clock."  
"Sounds good to me", Furrball commented as Calamity typed in the time under "RESTORATION POINT", along with today's date.  
"Alright, here we go", Calamity said as he pressed a red button, which activated the machine. The toons all looked at the pod Fifi's in, which started to fill up with steam.  
Furrball watched in anticipation, hoping that all of Fifi's memories will return to her.  
Suddenly, the machine started beeping & a red light started blinking on the console.  
"What's going on?", Furrball asked as Calamity looked down at the console. He opened his eyes wide in alarm at what he saw.  
"It's malfunctioning!", Calamity exclaimed.  
"What?! Malfunctioning?! No no no, this can't be happening! This isn't happening!  
The toons looked on questionably & worriedly as Calamity started pressing buttons to stop the machine, before he pounded on the console with his fist.  
Suddenly, a puddle of oil started leaking from the device, which caused it to slowly die down & deactivate completely.  
The pods then all opened & steam came out from the pod Fifi's in, as the toons watched the purple skunk exit, coughing.  
Furrball stepped up to Fifi, hoping that she'll know who he is once she sets her eyes upon him.  
"Fifi", Furrball started, the purple skunk looking up at him. "Do you know who I am?"  
After a moment of silence, Fifi replied, "No." The other toons all reacted in confusion.  
"What happened, Calamity?", Buster wondered.  
"I don't know", the grey coyote said. "I must've knocked something out of place while making those modifications."  
Furrball looked down sadly. He really hoped to get his girlfriend back, but his last chance failed miserably.  
"Uh, can we go now?", Fifi asked.  
"Yes", Furrball said, still looking down. "You can go."  
Fifi stepped out of the pod as Elmyra said, "Let's go spend the day at the mall. They have a wonderful pet center there."  
"Oh, absolutely!", Fifi chirped as she skipped over toward Elmyra. However, she wasn't paying attention to where she's going, as she slipped on the puddle of oil & fell onto her head, knocking herself out cold.  
Furrball quickly looked over & gasped at the purple skunk lying unresponsively on her back. The toons all gathered around Fifi, some of them kneeling next to her, including Furrball.  
"Fifi?", Furrball started. "Fifi, wake up."  
After a few moments of silence, Fifi slowly opened her eyes as Buster asked, "Are you okay, Fifi?"  
"Oui, I'm fine."  
The toons all gasped in surprise. She's now speaking in her French accent again.  
Fifi sat up & placed a hand on her head. "Le ow. My head hurts."  
"Fifi, you're back!", Babs squealed.  
"I'm back?"  
"Like, yeah", Shirley commented, "you're back to normal now!"  
Realization then hit Fifi, as she opened her eyes wide in excitement.  
"I am back! I remember moi!" She looked up at her friends. "Babs! Shirley!"  
"Welcome back, Fifi", Cliff said.  
"Merci, Clifford." Furrball felt his heart racing, knowing that his girlfriend is back & remembers everyone.  
The blue cat got to the front of the purple skunk. "Fifi, do you remember me?"  
Fifi looked at Furrball with a puzzled look on her face, before she replied, "Non. I'm sorwy, have we met?"  
Furrball's smile quickly turned to a frown. "Y-you don't know me, Fifi? Your own boyfriend? Remember we live together & I gave you this locket for Christmas last year?"  
"Non, I don't, how you say, recall any of zhat."  
Furrball sighed in depression & said, "I can't believe this. After everything I've done to help you, you still don't remember me at all? Why? Why must this happen to me?!"  
Suddenly, Fifi wrapped her tail around Furrball & pulled him toward her, much to his surprise, until they were face-to-face.  
"I'm only jokeeng, mon amore", Fifi said, before she planted her lips onto Furrball's for a kiss. The blue cat opened his eyes wide in shock, before he slowly closed them & started purring as he kissed back.  
Fifi then parted from Furrball, who looked back at her & smiled. He's very happy to have his sweetheart back.  
"It's good to have you back, Fifi", Buster said.  
"Merci, Buster." Fifi then saw Elmyra wearing her bow tie. "Le gasp! Elmyra!"  
"Yes?"  
"Why are vous weareeng my bow tie?" Fifi then looked up at her hair. "Why am I weareeng your bow tie?"  
"Because we traded, remember?"  
"Give moi zhat!", Fifi barked as she reached out & pulled Elmyra's wig off her head, then removed the pink bow from it. Then she took Elmyra's bow out of her hair & placed it back onto the wig, before she threw it back at the human toon, landing backwards on her head.  
As Fifi placed her bow back in her hair, Cosette said, "We were so worried about vous, couseen. We are glad you're okay."  
"Merci, Cosette. I'm tres happy to see mon friends again."  
Heather then said to Furrball, "Ya see, Furrball? I told you you'd get your girl back quicker by smacking her on the noggin again."  
"I know", Furrball replied, "but I didn't want to see her get hurt again. I just wanted to spare her from any further pain."  
"I understand, mate. But the other option would've taken weeks, maybe months to take effect."  
"Yeah, you're right."  
"Bonjour, Heather", Fifi greeted.  
"'Ello, Feef. It's good to see you back to normal."  
"Merci. Bonjour, Plucky."  
"Oh, NOW you say my name correctly", Plucky grumbled.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"Oh, nothing. I'm just a bit peeved after you kept saying my name wrong & I kept rectifying you!"  
"Hey, ease off, Plucky", Furrball stepped in. "It's not her fault she couldn't remember your name."  
"Yeah, well, how would YOU like it if someone kept saying your name wrong?"  
"I could care less."  
"Oh really? Then why did you correct Monty after he called you 'Hairball' on your birthday?"  
"That doesn't prove anything."  
"You wanna bet, Hairball? Or should I say, Fuzzball?"  
"Okay, this is not necessary."  
"Puffball? Fluffball? Lardball?"  
Furrball flinched upon hearing the last word. "Don't...call me...Lardball."  
"Ooh, feeling triggered, are we?"  
"I'm gonna give you 5 seconds to take back what you just said."  
"Did I find the one word that irks you the most, Lardball?"  
"You're pressing your luck, Plucky!"  
"Lardball, Lardball, Lardball, Lard-"  
 **WHAM!**  
Furrball socked Plucky on the top of his head, making the green duck dizzy & fall backwards to the floor.  
"Furrball!", Hamton exclaimed. "What did you do that for?"  
"What? He was asking for it!"  
Some of the toons gathered around the unconscious Plucky, who slowly opened his eyes.  
"Are you okay, Plucky?", asked Hamton.  
"'Plucky'?", the green duck said. "Who's Plucky?"  
"Oh, great", Buster facepalmed. "Here we go again."  
"Hey, it's no big deal", Furrball said, before he grinned maliciously. "If it takes another hit to restore him, I wouldn't mind stepping in for the job."

 _ **THE END**_

 **And that concludes this story. Sorry it took me so long to finish it, I was busy with other things, including Christmas. But, it's finally done, and I have a couple more short stories to follow, before I do another movie parody. So, thank you so much for reading, don't forget to leave a comment & add this story to your favorites. Also, I have a page on Facebook, called "Bring Back Tiny Toons", which I created to share my stories & spread the word about my dream of bringing Tiny Toons back. The page has just reached over 30 likes, which includes Tom Ruegger. Yes, Tom Ruegger himself, the creator of Tiny Toons, likes my page, and I'm even friends with him on Facebook! I'm hoping to get in touch with him so I can discuss making my first fanfic, A Special Tiny Toons Christmas, into a movie. I'm making very slow progress, but progress nonetheless. Anyway, stay tuned for the next story, and I will see you all in 2017! :)  
**


End file.
